Winx club and the raptors
"in this episode the winx club go to a mall to stop an infestation of raptors this is obivously based off of primeval season 2 episode 1. plot "A group of people are bowling, and one of them rolls. then, they see a strange light behind the remaining pins. Meanwhile, a bowling ball rolls through the Cretaceous desert and is stopped by a foot with a sickle claw." Meanwhile, the others are thinking of the metal heads the team get a call reporting a creature incursion at a shopping mall. "A young security guard at the bowling alley informs his collegue that something strange is happening - bits of bowling pins are being flung out. Assuming it to be kids messing around, the guard heads behind the bowling alley with a torch and searches for the problem; he is subsequently pounced on and killed by a Dromaeosaurus (referred to as raptor throughout the episode). His partner is soon afterwards pursued by another raptor and killed." Once on site, the team arm themselves with tranquilizer guns mitzi appears. while the others go off for the raptors miguel and tulio go and find the painting and building department, fishlegs gets a horn bottle of iced tea only to find a hungry raptor lurking amongst the sweets and soft drinks. Despite fishlegs narrowly escaping with his life, he loses his pants back and goes to get his emergency pair, The team face another scare when they hear what they think is the creature coming back for them - only to find it is a cleaner who has been left behind when the mall was evacuated and kor who was looking around and was unaware. tecna tasks tuffnutt and snotlout with evacuating the man and the others protect kor, while they do that qwark is then seen running in a circle with a raptor chasing him. While on the hunt, draco the penguins and timon and pumbaa see the raven watching them, unbeknoist to them, a raptor was coming from behind and was tranquilized, by hiccup. Elsewhere, in the mall's locker rooms, the cleaner is fatally attacked by an infant Dromaeosaurus that tuffnutt and snotlout desperately try to capture. After an initial failure (namely shooting snotlout in the leg with a tranquiliser dart),tuffnutt manages to bring down the infant dinosaur. In an effort to catch the final raptor, tuffnutt and snotlout tether the infant in the hope its cries will draw the adult. The plan works (although the adult dinosaur cannibalises the infant instead of freeing it), and the raptor is tranquilised. During their battle in the mall, bulk and skull notices that all the radios seem to be suffering from some kind of mysterious electronic interference on the 87.6FM frequency and he suspects it to be connected to the anomalies. they realises they can now build a detector tuned to the same wavelength to locate new anomalies and know where they will be next.. Having tracked down and captured all the raptors, the others returns them through the anomaly...alone. Having entered the anomaly and freed the dinosaurs, who are slowly coming to, muclh moves to walk away, They return through the anomaly, just ahead of the raptors, who have woken and attack; one manages to grab hold of finns pants but finn ran as fast as he can. The raptor is less lucky, and is decapitated when the anomaly closes. Upon their return miguel and tulio return with the address to the department and wait until tommorow to get some supplies. transcirpt 1 theme: chapter 1: the raptors arrive. chapter 2: the winx arrive chapter 3: the hunt for raptors epilouge Category:Spinoffseries Category:Prehistoric episodes Category:Primeval based episodes Category:Earth episode